Una navidad de locos
by princessaiyanBURA09
Summary: esta no es una navidad cualquiera con ayuda de los santos dorados esta sera una navidad de locos
1. cartas navideñas (parte1)

Una navidad de locos.

Capitulo 2: Cartas navideñas.

Estaban saga y aioros reunidos en la casa de geminis, despues del discurso de saori.

-no puedo creer que los demas allan escrito cartas a un panzon que nisiquiera existe_dijo saga muy asombrado con esto.

-si igual yo saga pero veamos que escribieron_dijo aioros_la primera es de… ¿kanon?

-mi hermano_dijo saga estupefacto.

-no mi abuela… pues claro que tu hermano_dijo aioros_veamos que escribio…

_Para santa: de kanon_

_Querido santa para esta navidad quiero una linda chica, ropa nueva, y lo más importante ser hijo unico. Es todo_

_Fm: kanon el proximo lider del mundo jajaja._

_Pd: si no me traes una chica te lanzo mí explocion de galaxias eso te lo prometo ¬.¬_

-definitivamente el cerebro me toco a mi_ gruño saga.

-JAJJAJAJAJJAJAJ _ rio aioros_este es de…¡MASCARA MORTAL!

-y… ¿que escribio?_ pregunto saga un tanto temeroso.

_Para santa: de Dm de cancer_

_Querido botijon de rojo…esta navidad quiero una ametralladora…PARA ACRIBILLAR AL PANZON QUE ESTA LEYENDO ESTA CARTA JAJAJAJ._

_Fm: mascara de muerte._

_ mirada de saga.

- anotale un par de medias o algo asi -_-u _ dijo aioros_ la siguiente es de… camus.

_Para santa: de camus de acuario._

_Querido santa para esta navidad quiero que me traigas un buen libro por que ya me leei todos los de mi biblioteca._

_Fm: camus de acuario._

_Pd: si no me tres nada te encerrare en un ataud de hielo, es un aviso U.ú._

-que mal genio_ dijo saga.

-y que lo digas… camus es un raton de biblioteca

-jaja tienes razon.

- esta es de… tuya saga_ dijo aioros sorprendido.

_Para santa: saga (el más guapo de santuario xd)_

_Querido santa este año quiero que mates a mi hermano. Es todo_

_Fm: saga de geminis._

-O.O

-^.^U es una broma jajja.

_¬¬ esta es de… milo… dice

_Para santa: De milo _

_Querida victima… digo santa quiero que me traiga un estanque para mi escorpion por que camus me amenazo con matarlo si no lo escondia._

_Fm: milo de escorpio._

_Pd: si vajas por la chimenea por favor no me despiertes… a menos que quieras morir._

-nunca pense que nuestros amigos fueran tan idiotas_ dijo saga_ ok mañana seguimos con las cartas a descanzar_ adios aioros.

-adios saga_dijo aioros__ "estre esos idiotas estas tu jaja"_ _penso aioros.

_Continuara…_

_Segundo fic aclaro los bronceados apareceran mas adelante espero les guste._

_Saludo._


	2. cartas navideñas (parte 2)

Una navidad de locos.

Cartas navideñas (parte 2)

-Bien sigamos revisando cartas, saga_ dijo aioros.

-bien esta es de… aioria.

- ¿de aioria? O.ó_ dijo aioros alarmado.

-JAJJAJAJA tu hermano aun cree en santa_ dijo saga carcajeandose.

-y no es el unico saga… tu tambien crees ¬.¬_ dijo aioros picaron.

-y…yo claro que no_ dijo el gemelo mayor rojo como un tomate_ que dice la carta.

_Para santa: de aioria_

_Querido panzon este año quiero que marin sea mi novia asi que quiero que me des dinero para la boda. Por que athena nos paga tan poco que ni siquiera es un salario._

_Fm: aioria de leo._

-de todos nosotros tu hermano es el mas idiota_ dijo saga estupefancto.

-si debo admitir que asi es ò.ó_ dijo aioros furioso.

-si quien diria que escribiria semejante estupidez_ dijo saga

-no estoy hablando de la carta si no… de tener novia… aun es un niño_ dijo aioros efurecido.

-aioros….tiene 22 años ya no es un niño_ dijo saga.

-ok…ok sigamos_ dijo aioros frustrado_ esta es de… afrodita dice.

_Para santa: de afrodita_

_AYYYYYY santa soy tu fan numero 1 quisiera tomarte unas fotos…. Pero se que si no duermo no vendras jajaja… es fin amor, quiero que me traigas _

_Ropa, rimel, lapiz labial, delineador, ropa, planchita, secador, y un espejo._

_Es todo guapo_

_Fm: afrodita de piscis. _

-o.o_ mirada de aioros.

- . _ mirada de saga.

-que dice la siguiente u.u_ dijo aioros

- esta es de… shura dice

_Para sancho: de shura_

_Hola tio, este año quiero un afilador para mi escalibur. Se que no existes tio pero aun asi como los demas piden yo pido_

_Fm: shura de capricornio._

-¿sancho?...O.o_

-la ultima de quien es -_-u

-es de….._ los dos al mismo tiempo_ SHIONNN! O.O

_Querido santa este año solo quiero un regalo….MATA A SAORI KIDO…. Estoy arto de ser su sirviente soy un patriarca no un sirviente, shion traeme esto, shion traeme lo otro eso es todo_

_Fm: el patriarca._

_Pd: LLEVATELA POR FAVOOOOOR._

-vueno… mañana vamos de compras…. Adios .

Continuara….


	3. de compras a rodorio

Una navidad de locos.

Hola disculpen la orrible demora.

Capitulo 3: de compras a rodorio.

Estaban saga y aioros, cambiandose para ir a rodorio…mientras aioros reia como loco al ver como se habia vestido su compañero

Con un sweter de color verde y marron y un pantalon muy cortó.

-ajajajajjajajajajja_reia aioros.

-callate…_respondio saga con cara de pocos amigo_mirame soy un payaso_respondio saga.

-lo se saga, mas payaso que tu en este santuario no existe pero es solo asta terminar con el pedido de la odiosa de cabello raro_respondio aioros.

-gracias por el consuelo amigo_respondio saga sarcastico.

-vien vamos…

oOo

En rodorio…

-bien separemos la lista y vamonos_ dijo aioros_ yo por aya y tu por aca…nos vemos.

-esta bien.

_Tienda de rodorio._

-"mas vale que esto salga bien por que juro que el proximo que mate a athena no sera saga sere yo y esta vez no me detendre…es una promesa"_penso aioros_bien…lo primero es… un libro para camus…

Entonces busco y busco…asta que encontro un libro que se llamaba "dioscuros" que hablaba de mitologia…

-tal vez este le guste a camus a ver mejor lo leo un poco y lo comprobare…

Dicho esto aioros se sento a leer.

oOo

_Plaza de rodorio._

-"esa odiosa de pelo morado pajoso, se cree que somos sus sinvientes, si esto no sale vien juro que la matare y ni aioros me detendra esta vez…es una promesa"_penso saga.

-señor ¿que esta buscando?_dijo un vendedor.

-si busco lapiz labial, delineador, planchita, secador de pelo, y rimel_dijo saga mirando a unas chicas que hablaban de el.

-mira que guapo esta_dijo una_quiero ser su novia.

-olvidalo vez lo que acaba de pedir es obio que es gay_dijo la otra.

Ante esto saga se sonrojo, ya sabia que afrodita tenia esa fama de parecer gay, pero el no…

-tome señor_dijo el vendedor.

-gracias_dijo saga cuando escuho…

-es una pena que todos lo hombres buenos sean gays_dijo una.

Ante eso saga decidio salir de ahí lo mas rapido posible…

-apuesto que aioros la pasa mejor que yo…_dijo saga muy frustrado.

oOo

_Tienda de rodorio._

-valla este libro esta genial…_dijo aioros leyendo el libro cuando…

-señor ya vamos a cerrar… ¿usted va a comprar el libro?_pregunto el dueño.

-hee si… disculpe_aioros se sonrojo_ahora se lo pago_aioros busco y busco pero no encontro el dinero.

-señor tiene que pagar eso_dijo el vendedor.

-si, si lo se ya se lo pago_pero no encontro el dinero…

oOo

una hora despues de comprar todo.

-¿Dónde estara aioros?_se pregunto saga.

Un rato despues vio que aioros venia corriendo y grintando.

-¡SAGAAAAA!_grito aioros corriendo.

-¿que ocurre aioros?_pregunto saga sorprendido.

-pagales…PAGALESSS_dijo aioros medio loco.

Saga vio a los aldeanos persiguiendo a aioros con sus trinches y antorchas.

-tranquilos esperen_dijo saga.

-ese delincuente no me pago el libro_dijo el vendedor muy furiosos.

-Tranquilos tomen su dinero y disculpen a mi amigo, es que aveces es algo tonto_dijo saga mientras aioros lo miraba con una cara de pocos ami-bien adios_dijeron todos.

oOo

Una hora despues en el santuario…

-no puedo creerlo eres un tonto aioros_dijo saga.

-tonto yo… si tu te llevaste el dinero saga_reclamo aioros ofendido

-bueno ya adios mañana son los preparativos_dijo saga.

-espera aquí hay otra carta de shion_dijo aioros sorprendido.

-no puede ser el tambien_dijo saga sorprendido de la estupides que reinaba en ese lugar.

-aquí dice que quieren que maten a saori_dijo aioros

-no importa…yo la matare despues de esto… es una promesa…adios.

-adios.

Continuara…


	4. repartiendo los preparativos

Una navidad de locos.

**Nota de la autora:**

**Les pido disculpas mi demora por este capítulo, es que tuve problemas y no pude actualizar rápido, en fin como siempre disfrútenlo n.n**

Capitulo 4: repartiendo los preparativos.

Faltaba solo dos días para la navidad y todos estaban muy ocupados con los preparativos, especialmente saga y aioros que eran los supervisores y organizadores de la fiesta.

-saga, ¿por que algo me dice que esto no saldrá nada bien? –pregunto aioros preocupado preparando los papeles.

-yo también pienso que algo no saldrá bien –dijo saga en tono asustadizo –hay aioros…debiste dejar que matara a saori mucho años atrás, así hoy en día no seriamos sus esclavos, juro que si algo no sale bien voy a matar a esa peli morada pajosa –dijo saga en reproche.

-no te preocupes saga porque si esto sale mal, ten por seguro que yo no me opondré a que la mates –dijo aioros muy decidido –bien…amigos acérquense, cada uno de ustedes deberá realizar una tarea así que tomen cada uno un papel y allí estará escrita la tarea que les tocara hacer, el primero será…mu de Aries.

Mu se acerco a aioros y tomo un papel del sombrero…y le toco…

-¿limpiar los pisos? –Dijo muy asustado -¿de todos los templos?

-si mi querido carnero –dijo aioros con una risita –bien el siguiente será…kanon de géminis.

Kanon tomo un papel y se quedo en shock al leer su tarea…le toco…

-¡¿limpiar los baños?! –Dijo kanon exaltado -¡yo no quiero limpiar los malditos baños!

-jajajajajaj kanon la que te toco…Jajaja deberás limpiar mi baño y más vale que lo limpies bien Jajaja –se reía mascara mortal.

-¡cállate mascara, o si no les rebelare a todos tu verdadero nombre!

-me callo… -mascara se cayó.

-así me gusta.

-bien, ya sigue…shura, Aldebarán, y shaka.

Los tres tomaron un papel y les toco…

-nos toca cocinar… -dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo -¡es perfecto!

-bien, ahora sigue…gatito sigues tu –dijo aioros en forma cariñosa.

-¡¿gatito?! Jaja ajajaja aioria yo no sabía que aioros te trataba como a un gatito pequeño ajajaja –se reía mascara mortal.

-ja ja ja… ¡que gracioso! –Dijo el orgulloso león muy enojado–hermano… ¿podrías no llamarme así en frente de todos? Me da vergüenza.

-ok, ok –dijo aioros sabiendo que su gatito era muy orgulloso.

Aioria tomo un papel y le toco…

-¡¿camarero de saori?! –Dijo aioria más que enojado –pero hermano… ¡yo no quiero ser el camarero de esa bruja vaga que se hace llamar diosa!

-lo siento hermanito pero es lo que te toco…los siguientes afrodita.

Afrodita no tuvo problema con su papel.

-me toco el maquillaje de saori…ja ja ja ahora será tiempo de la… ¡venganza! –dijo afro con una sonrisa cínica.

-les toca a dhocko, milo, seiya, shun, ikki y shiryu.

A ellos les toco.

-¿decorar el santuario? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo – ¡eso nos tomara días!

-entonces les sugiero que empiecen ya, ahora les toca a hyoga y camus.

Tomaron un papel y…

-encargarnos del hielo para las bebidas –dijo camus –que coincidencia –dijo él en tono sarcástico.

-bien el siguiente es de shion…

Shion saco el papel y su cara se ilumino.

-me toco preparar los postres para la fiesta… ¡genial me encanta cocinar!

Todos se callaron y miraron asustados a saga y aioros, pues el que el que shion cocinara para ellos seria señal del apocalipsis, al menos para sus estómagos.

-pss… ¿saga cuanto tiempo crees que tardemos en morir después de comer la comida de shion? –pregunto aioros muy bajito.

-creo que más o menos…en tres minutos –dijo saga preocupado.

-bien el ultimo papel es para…mascara mortal –dijo aioros.

Mascara mortal tiro su papel y quedo en estado de shock al leer el papel…al parecer le toco lo peor.

-¿disfrazarme de santa y bailar para saori? –dijo en estado de shock.

-jjajajajajajjajajajajjajaj –todos se rieron.

-jajajjajaa mascara pobre mascara creo que tu papel es peor que el mío, veamos como actúas jajajaj –dijo kanon burlón.

-¡cállate copia desnaturalizada!

-oye no le hables así a mi hermano –lo defendió saga –el no tiene la culpa de que tengas que hacer el ridículo.

-ajajaja es verdad –dijo kanon.

-bien ya pueden retirarse, mañana prepararemos todo.

-saori Capelli paglia figlia di puttana –mascara maldecía en su lengua natal.

-vámonos mascara… -decia afrodita preocupado por su amigo que estaba al borde de la histeria.

oOo

-hay saga…mañana será un largo día.

-y que lo digas…nos vemos amigo.

-adiós.

Definitivamente seria un día muy ocupado.

Continuara…


End file.
